


Noches mejores

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Algunas noches, le pido a Remus que me cuente una historia. De Hogwarts, de cuatro jóvenes que creían que se podían comer el mundo, pero en vez de eso el mundo se los comió a ellos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Noches mejores

**Author's Note:**

> Millones de gracias a Lucía y Michael por los ánimos y el beteo! ♥

Durante la última semana, Snivellus ha estado visitándonos cada anochecer. Aparece en nuestra chimenea con las campanadas de las ocho, y sin decir nada ni quitarse la cara de asco permanente, le ofrece a Remus un cáliz cerrado con magia.

Remus se lo agradece con una de sus sonrisas cansadas pero sinceras, y le ofrece una taza de té, pero Snivellus siempre la rechaza. Le recuerda a Remus que sólo lo hace porque Dumbledore se lo pide, y Remus se lo vuelve a agradecer mientras lo acompaña a la chimenea.

Lleva haciéndolo un año, desde que por su bocaza Remus fue despedido de Hogwarts, pero sorprendentemente él no le guarda ningún rencor. Yo sí.

La diferencia es que, cada vez que ha aparecido esta semana por la chimenea, yo he estado observándolo fijamente desde el sofá. No hemos intercambiado aún ninguna palabra, pero me mira con un odio que yo correspondo. No me olvido de las cosas que Harry me ha contado, de cómo ha tratado a mi ahijado por parecerse demasiado a James. Por unas rencillas de adolescentes de hace 20 años. 

Remus formula el hechizo que desconecta la chimenea de la red Flu, dejándonos aislados otra vez del mundo mágico. Mejor, al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo un fugitivo. Lentamente se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, sujetando aún el cáliz. La poción matalobos desprende un humo azulado que se ve a la luz del atardecer que entra por la ventana.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—He estado mejor —me responde, sincero. Hace mucho tiempo que dejamos las falsas verdades y las mentiras piadosas atrás. Mira a donde nos han llevado las mentiras.

Le miro fijamente y retiro un mechón de pelo que le cubre los ojos. Mientras lo coloco detrás de su oreja, intento no mirar mis manos arrugadas. Mis manos destrozadas, tan diferentes de las que él recuerda, y como siempre parece leerme la mente cuando captura esa mano con la que él tiene libre. Aunque Remus también tiene más cicatrices de las que yo recuerdo, muchas más

—Bébete la matalobos —le recuerdo. —Antes de que se enfríe. 

Remus asiente y da un largo trago del cáliz, mientras sus labios se deforman en una mueca de disgusto. Es por el gusto de la poción, que describe como la más repugnante que nunca ha probado. Me levanto para llevarle un vaso de agua de la cocina y él lo acepta después de apurar el cáliz.

Aún quedan horas para que salga la luna, y las pasamos mayoritariamente en silencio. En algún momento, Remus se levanta para coger un libro que se debe haber leído miles de veces. Yo me quedo mirando las llamas arder en la chimenea, cautivado por su baile. Sé que Remus y yo pasamos muchas noches delante de una chimenea parecida a esta, en una torre de un séptimo piso y sentados en un mullido sofá rojo, pero el recuerdo está demasiado lejos para recuperarlo. Uno de los muchos recuerdos que me han quitado los dementores y nunca me devolverán.

Algunas noches, le pido a Remus que me cuente una historia. De Hogwarts, de cuatro jóvenes que creían que se podían comer el mundo, pero en vez de eso el mundo se los comió a ellos. En mi mente sólo quedan sombras y malos recuerdos. Esta noche no se lo pido, y cuando las sombras amenazan con atraparme me refugio en mi forma canina. Así, todo es un poco más fácil.

Al cabo de un rato Remus cierra su libro y se levanta del sofá. Yo, que estaba dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en las patas, abro los ojos para seguir su movimiento. Lentamente, coloca el libro otra vez en su sitio y se dirige a la puerta.

—Queda poco. Tengo que sellarlo todo, por si algo va mal y me escapo.

Cuando oigo sus palabras, vuelvo a mi forma humana. Me acerco a él, pero sólo hablo cuando termina los complicados hechizos de protección y baja la varita.

—Padfoot estará contigo.

—No tienes que quedarte, aún estás a tiempo de irte.

Respiro hondo ante su sugerencia, la misma que me ha hecho tantas veces. Siendo sincero, me cuesta no reírme. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Y él sabe perfectamente cuál será mi respuesta, pero creo que aun así necesita oírla.

—Me quedo. Demasiadas lunas llenas me he perdido estos años.

Remus no dice nada, pero me mira y sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que no le llega a los ojos. Está cansado, lo sé, y no sólo físicamente. Los dos estamos cansados.

Lo observo mientras termina de hacer los preparativos, sellando con esmero las dos únicas ventanas de la habitación. De golpe me siento inútil, ya que no puedo ayudar. No tengo varita, y no sé cuáles son los rituales que sigue este Remus que no es el que recuerdo. No quiero meterme en su camino.

Cuando ha terminado, abre la puerta del sótano. Es de hierro macizo, y desentona con la pared en la que está encajada. Estoy seguro de que el sótano no estaba allí cuando Remus se instaló en esta vieja casa y que fue construido recientemente con magia.

—Baja los cojines y mantas que encuentres —me pide, y yo asiento y me apresuro a cumplirlo, desesperado por sentirme útil. Cojo los dos cojines del sofá, así como la manta raída con la que Remus suele taparse las piernas mientras me cuenta historias de antaño.

Lo sigo escaleras abajo, cargado, y entre los dos extendemos la manta en el suelo irregular de piedra. Coloco los cojines encima mientras él se sitúa en el medio.

—Por favor, sal —me pide, como me pedía también hace veinte años. Esto no ha cambiado.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me veas.

_ No quiero que te asustes, no quiero que te vayas. Que te vuelvas a ir. _ Las palabras que no dice llenan la fría estancia. 

Yo asiento, silencioso, y vuelvo al comedor. Paso la cadena y cierro el candado a mi salida. Por si acaso, ha dicho Remus. Por si acaso.

Me acerco a una ventana y aparto la raída cortina para ver el exterior. Me fijo en la luna llena, que lentamente sale de detrás de una colina y se une a las estrellas que llenan el cielo. Aún recuerdo algunos nombres de las clases de Astronomía, pero sé aquella que lleva mi nombre no es visible y no me molesto en buscarla.

Aunque lento, el ascenso la luna es imparable, y pronto los gritos de Remus llenan mis oídos. Cierro los puños con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavan en mis palmas. Sé que dejarán marcas en forma de media luna, y río secamente ante la ironía de la situación. Más que una risa parece un ladrido, pero no hay nadie alrededor para oírlo y juzgarlo.

Cuando el silencio llena la pequeña casa, me acerco a la puerta de hierro. Pegando mi oreja al metal, intento deducir qué pasa dentro, pero en esta forma mis sentidos no son tan buenos. Con manos temblorosas abro el candado y dejo que caiga al suelo, seguido de las cadenas. Ojalá todas las cadenas cayeran así de fácil.

Empiezo a abrir la puerta, pero a medio movimiento me transformo y Padfoot se cuela dentro de la habitación. La puerta se cierra por su propio peso a mis espaldas, mientras yo me acerco al lobo. Lo recuerdo de color arena, pero las mismas canas que surcan el pelo de Remus están presentes en el pelaje del lobo. Me encojo y bajo la cabeza, dejando caer mi cola hasta que se arrastra por el suelo. Los gestos vienen a mi por instinto.

El lobo me mira desde la manta, cansado por la transformación, pero no es el mismo Moony con el que compartí infinidad de noches en Hogsmeade. Con el que corrí infinidad de noches por el Bosque Prohibido. Sus ojos color miel son inteligentes, y en ellos reconozco a Remus. No lo había visto aún bajo los efectos de la poción matalobos, y me sorprende para bien. Levanta las orejas y la cola hacia mí y suelta un gruñido, pero él también me reconoce. Lamo su hocico, la versión canina de un beso.

El lobo con ojos humanos me acepta, y se mueve a un lado para dejarme espacio en la manta. Acepto el ofrecimiento y me tumbo a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en el suave pelaje de su cuello. Noto el calor familiar de su cuerpo a mi lado, y noto cuando se empieza a relajar. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el sueño también venga a mí, soñando en días mejores. En noches mejores. Noches donde éramos cuatro compartiendo la luna llena, y no dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto denuncias aquí y en twitter. Si 1 es un gatito en un campo de flores y 10 es Reinos, ¿cuánto duele?


End file.
